The Prince's Prisoner
by TVDLokisQueenKlaroline
Summary: During the Avengers. Aria was just a normal girl, who was just attending a ceremony in Germany, until someone turned up and ripped the eye out of the Speaker, and claimed that we don't know Freedom. But Aria involves herself too much, what will she do when she becomes Loki's Prize. Kidnapped and locked away by a Norse God, and the war has started. Rating could change to M later on.
1. Prologue

_**This is my first fanfiction. I have decided to rate it T for now, but be warned that there is a possibility that it could change on a later date. This is chapter one, and if i get positive reviews over the next two weeks, i will post again, with any new ideas you wanna give me. I do plan on keeping this story in Third Person, but from Aria's view point, so you will know her emotions, thoughts, feeling and knowledge, it will only be done from her point of view, minus the first chapter. Thanks.**_

_**I do no own any Marvel films. This story may involve story lines from any of the Marvel Avenger films, aka Thor, Ironman, Captain America. I also do not own any of the film characters, i own my OC and any characters not in any Marvel films. **_

_**Chapter One - Prologue! ENJOY!**_

Heimdall's glistening golden eyes looked upon the light and dark. He could see everything. Every birth and death of a life, of a whole world, of a star. Every single Galaxy and Universe was open to his gaze, and his gaze only. It was empowering, inspiring and breathtaking. It never did cease to amaze, even if he had studied it for over a millennium

But Heimdall didn't just see the spectacular beauty, he also saw the impending darkness. The velvet covering that masked every deep and terrible secret from all but one. It threatened to show the world what lay beneath, but Heimdall could see all, as Heimdall looks across time, as well as space

Heimdall was a strong and loyal warrior of Asguard. He had power only a select few could match, his sight and hearing being the main. He could hear sap running through trees and the tiniest plant growing in the heart of the hidden hills. He could hear the beat of butterfly's wings a thousand worlds away, but even he, the Great Gate Keeper, the Asguardian who only rarely left his Observatory still had his own cloaked secrets, as did everyone

"Gate Keeper" a voice echoed around the Bi-Frost

"Your Majesty" he nodded in response at the King of Asguard

"What is it that you called me here for?" Odin inquired

"I see something" Heimdall explained, still staring into the void "It is yet only a flicker, but your Highness, it is not a flicker of light"

Odin breathed in deeply. If Heimdall had called to him personally, then that flicker could be very bad indeed

"I can only pinpoint which realm it is coming from" Heimdall continued

"Which is?" Odin stepped to stand at the bottom of the Gate Keeper's stand

"Midguard"

Odin exhaled slowly. Midguard, the place he had banished his eldest son, Thor, not so long ago. Where Thor had found that girl, Jane

It must be something to do with them

"Don't be so quick to assume, Odin, King of Asguard. It involves Thor, that i have no doubt, but it involves others. I see Iron and Shields. Arrows and Suits. The colours Green and Black. It does not say much, but it says some" Heimdall had a grip on the Uru Sword, but Odin noticed how his hands flicked slightly as if shocked

"The Tesseract" he whispered

Odin looked up at him, a look of slight fear in his eye

"That was lost, lost years ago" Odin stuttered

"It returns, for a short while, but it returns"

Odin and Heimdall lapsed into silence for what felt like hours, but must have been mere minutes. They were deep in thought. 'It returns', Odin kept thinking, dd that means to Asguard or into Heimdalls view. It was known the Tesseract was on one of the Nine Realms, which was still unsure, but it seemed clear Midguard, or Earth as they call it, must be where it had settled

Odin turned to leave, to return to his wife and son, who still mourned for the lose of their adopted son, Loki, as he also did

"My King, there is one more thing" Heimdall said, turning slightly to look at Asguards ruler "There is another girl involved, very strongly involved by my guess. It is someone we have not met"

Heimdall paused, his eyes flashing scarlet, then midnight, then emerald, sapphire, silver and then returning to gold

"My Lord. One name keeps being repeated in the stars"

"Yes?" Odin asked, impatient slightly with all these pauses

"Loki"

_**I know this looks really short, and i apologies, but being just the prologue, and lacking ideas. The chapters will become longer and more detailed the more i post. I know this chapter more or less just opens up the Avengers, but it isn't just me reciting every Marvel film to you, there is another plot on the way, i just need some good reviews to know i am not just writing to myself, and some inspiration.**_

_**Hopefully see you in two weeks, thanks for reading. Please review, follow, favourite.**_

_**Bye. Becky x**_


	2. Germeny

_**Well, here were guys. Chapter two. I have realized that one: i fail at being consistent, so future warning these chapters will just be spurted out whenever i have finished, whenever that is. Two: i have no inspiration and 3: no original idea minus the film plots. But it will change within the next couple of chapters.**_

_****__**I do no own any Marvel films. This story may involve story lines from any of the Marvel Avenger films, aka Thor, Ironman, Captain America. I also do not own any of the film characters, i own my OC and any characters not in any Marvel films.**_

_**Chapter Two - Germany. Enjoy!**_

Aria squinted slightly, the bright lights blinding her, a complete contrast to the pitch black night behind

Shaking her head, Aria walked up the few steps it took to be standing a mid the ever growing crowd gathering in the exhibition entrance

The large cream building towered above, the structured pillars surrounding everyone as they streamed into the grand architecture

Aria studied the crowd discreetly, observing the different faces. It seemed that most of the audience was of British heritage, but a large sum consisted of the German culture, with a few Americans, French and even one or two Spanish and Chinese

It was strange to wonder that even the opening of one establishment could bring so many people together

Aria continued her journey towards the bar, needing a drink

"Excuse me, ma'am?" came a strong voice behind her

Turning, Aria found herself face to face with one of the American visitors

"Yes, Sir?" she responded politely

"Are you lost? It is just you look a little young to be at an exhibition of this such" the accented man continued

"I am 19" she lied "Filling in for my father, who is to ill to travel from England to Germany"

"Oh dear" the man gasped "Let me get you a drink"

Aria nodded, and they sat at the bar, both with a glass of champagne

"I am Noel, Noel Ranger" the man introduced, holding his hand out

"Rachel Burke" Aria lied again, shaking his hand

"Lovely to meet you Rachel" Noel responded

After a moment more, Noel whisked off after saying he would hopefully see her later on

Aria stayed seated, her dress crinkling slightly. It was a beautiful, and very expensive dress. A plain black skirt attached onto a white short sleeve top, which had black lace pattern stitched over the shoulder and partly down on side of the top

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce your speaker for this evenings grand opening. Mr Wells"

Snapped out of her thoughts, Aria placed her drink down, and made her way over to the crowd as the message was repeated in various languages

The man started talking, but Aria was too distracted by the figure making their way down the main stairway to listen

The man walking down he stairs had a purpose, that was obvious

They had an aura about them, one that demanded to be noted and sent the hairs on the back of Aria's neck upright. His black hair looked as if it could give midnight a run for its money. It snaked down to his shoulders, light waves in odd places  
He was tall and lean, he towered instead of stood, strode in replacement to walking. His posture showed a regal air about him, he knew he was powerful and also craved everyone else had knowledge of this instantly  
His defined cheekbones stood out, and he was definitely handsome  
He wore a pitch black suit, with a jade and gold scarf on, and he carried a black walking stick, with a golden top  
But it wasn't how he walked or looked that unnerved Aria the most, it was his eyes. Those startling emerald orbs were a dark hole, that sucked up everyone, every movement, thought, emotion. He didn't look, he studied, observed you as if you were inferior, just an experiment...or a meal

When he landed on the bottom step, the man swung his staff and hit the two guards at the bottom of the stairs

Everyone gasped, or screamed as he them strode forward, lifting the speaker into the air, and depositing him on the table, holing him by his throat. Everyone stayed frozen, until he took out a weird contraption and shoved it into Mr Wells eye, the speaker was left withering alive underneath him as his eyes was ripped out of its socket

That is when everyone ran, except Aria, who stayed frozen long enough to see the maddening smirk that graced his lips as everyone fleed towards any exit they could stumbly find

"Green"

Putting her finger to the communicator in her ear, she made sure to keep her eyes trained on the now relaxing God

"Stark" she responded "Loki is on the move towards the main exit"

"Aria, follow, but not too close. Stay safe" her best friend Tony's voice fleeted through the ear piece

"Don't worry, Boss" Aria said gently, then took off after Loki, ducking to stay out of the way

Aria loved working for Tony, especially as they were so close, but she hated having to do this sort of thing, and Stark knew it

Slipping into the panicked crowd, she maneuvered herself skillfully alongside the God, but in the rush of people, she ended up being herded into a massive huddle of frightened guests

As Aria watches, Loki transforms, his clothes changing into what looks like armour. His suit changing into robes of fine emerald and gold, his signature colours, his walking staff changing into a large scepter, with a blue orb at the end. And a horned helmet on his, made of the most elegant gold

"Kneel before me" the God ordered, but was met with the same mad scramble as a second ago

"I said...KNEEL!" He roared, stamping his scepter on the ground, causing a shock wave that intimidates the crowd into silence as they all kneel before him, Aria blending into the crowd, closer to the threat than she would like

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?" he said, striding forward, arms stretched out and a look of victory, of power etched on his facial features "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel"

To everyone's dismay, a small German man, old in age rose from near where Aria was seated

"Not to men like you" he says, rather quietly, but determined

"There are no men like me" Loki says, grinning like a mad man all the while

"There are _always_ men like you" the old man continues, his voice soft, but speaking volumes, putting pressure on the word _always_

Loki turns slightly, towards his audience as he treats it, then starts raising his scepter towards the brave man

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example"

"Tony" Aria whispers hurriedly down the speaker "He is armed and about to kill someone"

"Aria, don't do anything stup-" but the connection is cut off by a sharp pain in her ear

"Ahhh" she shouts out, yanking it out her ear and throwing it out of the way as it fizzes and snaps

Looking around, Aria freezes as she notices the God staring down directly at her

"Rise" Loki commands her

Aria does as she asked, stumbling slightly in fear

"Look at your saviours. An old man with no strength, and a child with no skill. Is this all that Midguard has to offer?" Loki mocks "Well, watch as an example of your kind is made"

Just as he rises his scepter again, pointing it directly at the man again, Aria takes a deep breath and steps in front of him

"Kill me first" Aria shouts, hoping like crazy Tony will turn up to save the man before Loki kills him

"Maybe your inferior planet is brave, but also stupid" Loki sighs, rising his scepter again

There is a blue flash, but it isn't from Loki

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing" the voice of Captain America rings out over the now completely hushed cobbled street

"Ah, the soldier. A man out of time" Loki mocked, regaining his balance after the shock

"I'm not the one out of time" Steve announced, flinging his shield towards him

_**I hope you enjoyed this. Would just like to thank ElevenHeartOfSnow for their really supportive and amazing message to me. Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited.**_

_**Also, i have spell check, but if any sentances dont make sense, just message me and i will change it **_

_**(This is the dress she wore btw webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10701_10001_176010203960_-1 , i will probably do this for any really detailed and special clothes she wears during this)**_

_**Please, please, please review! It would make me so happy!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Bye. Becky x**_


End file.
